When Vampires Meet
by Lizzie1227
Summary: The vampires of Mystic Falls go to Forks on Carlisle's request, but when Aro hears of this he is envious of their powers. But how much is he willing to do to get them on his side?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1.

The Cullen family where at their house when Carlisle asked them to join him in the living room so they could talk.

"Why did you ask us to come?" asked Jasper looking slightly worried.

"I've had some news" he said.

Edward looked shocked as he new what Carlisle was thinking.

"What is it?" said Rosalie.

"They're are other kinds." Carlisle said slowly. "Other kinds of vampires."

Everyone went silent until Emmett spoke, "what do you mean Carlisle?"

"I had I message from a vampire called Niklaus also known as Klaus."

"What did he say?" asked Rosalie.

"He said that some information about us was passed on to him by someone."

"When you say other kinds, what do you mean?" continued Rosalie.

"They're dead, to be turned into a vampire you have to have vampire blood in your system, then die and then drink human blood."

"THEY HAVE BLOOD?" shouted Emmett.

"Yes,they also have werewolves and witches and a Petrova doppelgänger."

"Petrova Dopplegänger? Whats that?" said Esme.

"It's the term used to describe women of the Petrova family line. They originate from the original Petrova Dopplegänger, Tatia. Their blood is very useful in spells it can also create Hybrids."

"Hybrids of what?" asked Jasper.

"Vampires and werewolves." answered Carslise.

Everybody looked shocked.

"I've invited them to stay. They will be here tomorrow." continued Carslise.

THE END OF CHAPTER ONE!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The vampires of Mystic Falls were on their way to the Cullen's house.

"Come on," Damon moaned over and over again. "When are we gonna get there? We've been driving for hours."

"Damon, we'll get there when we get there." Caroline shouted.

"We have to drive all the way to Forks, you can't expect us to be there in a half hour." said Tyler.

"Shut up Dog!" Damon shouted.

"Damon!" shouted Elena.

"Sorry(!)" he shouted back not meaning it.

2 and a half hours later they arrived.

Carlisle and Esme came out side and welcomed everyone, "My name is Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. Ah I see you brought a wolf."

"I do have a name." Tyler said rudely.

"Tyler!" said Caroline.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Carlisle interrupted.

There was a silent pause until Esme broke it, "Well why don't you come in and meet the rest of our family."

Carlisle led them inside.

In the living room Rosalie and Emmett were watching a movie, "This is Rosalie and Emmett.

"Hey!" said Emmett.

Damon looked at Rosalie, "WOW!"

"Dude! That's my girlfriend!" Emmett shouted.

Damon scoffed.

"Anyway moving on." said Carlisle.

They went outside next where Alice and Jasper were climbing trees. "This is Alice and Jasper."

"Hey." said Stefan.

"Why are you so pale?" asked Damon.

Jasper gave Damon an angry look.

"Lets go up stairs that's where Edward and Bella are." said Esme.

Edward and Bella were talking.

"Edward, Bella these are the Vampires from Mystic Falls." said Carlisle.

"Wow you smell good." Damon said to Bella.

Edward glared.

"Damon, do you have to annoy everybody we meet?" asked Klaus.

"Yes." Damon said. No-one was surprised.

"Wow there's a lot of you, are you all from Mystic Falls?" asked Bella.

"Umm yeah." replied Elena.

"What are all of your names?" asked Edward.

"Elena, Stefan, Damon, Tyler, Bonnie, Elijah, Rebekah, Matt, I'm Klaus and this is the lovely Caroline, isn't she beautiful?"

"Ummmm sure." answered Edward.

"Klaus, we can speak for ourselves!" Caroline shouted angrily.

"Well we know you can eat so do you want anything to eat?" asked Esme.

"Yeah, do you have any blood?" asked Tyler.

"I thought you were a werewolf." said Bella.

"I am", said Tyler," I'm a hybrid."

The vampires were in the Kitchen when Rebekah was about to open a blood bag,"I'm afraid you'll have to drink that outside, we don't drink human blood in this house." said Esme.

"Urgggh. Fine," sighed Rebekah.

Just as Rebekah was about to leave to go and drink her blood bag outside, Jasper appeared looking hungry and angry. He lunged at Rebekah but she kicked him away with her foot. She walked away slowly.

Jasper got up and said,"How is she so strong?"

"She's an Original vampire." said Caroline.

"What's that?" asked Alice.

"The first vampires of our kind ever to live, well live whilst being dead." said Elijah.

"You say vampires, does that mean there is more than one?" asked Rosalie.

"Yes, yes there is." he answered.

"Who are the others." asked Alice.

"Rebekah, Klaus and Me, my brother Kol who couldn't be here and my brother Finn."

"Where's Finn?" asked Emmett.

"Elena killed him." said Damon.

"Thank you Damon(!)" said Elijah.

"Anytime." he replied.

"Anyway...Why don't you drink human blood?" asked Caroline.

"We cannot control ourselves." Edward said, "once we start we cannot stop."

Damon looked at Stefan but he just looked away.

Edward smiled at Caroline and she blushed. Tyler glared at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Do you know what you have to do?" Rebekah compelled Tyler.

"Yes." he replied and got up and left the room.

Rebekah smirked as she watched him walk away.

He went into Caroline's room. "I need to talk to you."

"Ok…" she said, confused.

"I don't think we should see each other anymore." He said.

Caroline looked blankly. "Why?!"

"Urmmmm." he realised that Rebekah hadn't given him a reason to break up with her. "I…don't think this is working out."

"Why?!" she asked again.

"I just…we just…"

"Well?"  
"Well it's obvious that you're in love with Klaus." Tyler said.

Caroline looked confused again. "Ok…either you're drunk or…" she thought for a moment. "Klaus!" she shouted as she ran into the kitchen where Klaus and the others were. "I was wondering how long it would be before you compelled him to do this!"

"I'm sorry love, I don't know what you're talking about." he said calmly.

"Well Tyler just broke up with me and I can tell he's been compelled." She shouted.

"I can assure you that it wasn't me who compelled you're boyfriend." he told her.

"You really expect me to believe that?"

Klaus looked into her eyes and was about to speak before he was interrupted.

"Relax Caroline," said Rebekah. "It wasn't my brother who compelled Tyler, and it wasn't my other brother either, which only leaves-"

Caroline lunged towards her but Klaus stopped her. "I'll take care of this." He grabbed Rebekah. "If I wanted Tyler out of the picture, he'd be long gone by now."

Rebekah didn't say anything.

"I don't need my jealous, attention seeking sister to fight my battles for me."

Rebekah smiled, "I'm not jealous, I just wanted to give Tyler a chance to say how he feels."

Caroline looked at Tyler, "Is that the way you feel?"

"Yes." he told her.

"He's still compelled." Stefan said.

"No, Rebekah never told me how to break up with Caroline." he told everyone.

"What the hell does compelled mean?" Emmett asked Elena.

"You don't want to know." Elena said.

"Yes I do, it sounds awesome."

Elena laughed, "It's when a vampire uses mind control to tell people what to do. The originals can use it on vampires."

Emmett looked shocked and excited at the same time.

"Are you saying that you think I love Klaus." Caroline asked Tyler.

"I know you love Klaus, and I can't be with someone who's in love with someone else."

Caroline didn't say anything.


End file.
